kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kahuna Kids
Kahuna Kids is the 6th Season 5 episode of Kids Incorporated and 84th episode overall. In this episode, the kids put together a fundraiser to prevent the Shell Shack (a beach restaurant/shop/carnival/amusement park run by Riley's cousin) from being demolished in favor of a garbage disposal plant. Plot Summary The episode opens with Ryan signing "(Love is Like a) Heat Wave" into a fan. However, during the kids' break we learn the fan wasn't just for show; as a heat wave has wrecked the P*lace's air conditioning (and melted the ice cream), forcing Riley to spend his time fixing it (which wouldn't be done by the end of the day). Ryan then suggests the kids go to Surf City after their next number ("Fun, Fun, Fun"). The kids then leave the P*lace to cool off at the beach (with Ryan being carried off on a lawn chair by some of the dancers). Riley then makes a passing mention of his cousin Barney owning the Shell Shack on the boardwalk. They then proceed to enjoy themselves on the various shops ("Summer Days"). They then proceed to head to the Shell Shack, only to see Barney closing the Shack. Worse news was to come; as the Shell Shack's business began hurting when a nearby mall went up. Barney then fell behind on his lease, and some developers wanted to tear down the Shell Shack and his home for a garbage treatment plant unless Barney could come up with the money by the next day; crushing the kids' hopes ("Circle in the Sand"). Ryan then comes up with an idea to hold a fundraiser to help Barney make his payments. The fundraiser proves a major success and Barney, who was brought in to fill in for Riley, then proceeds to announce that as a thank-you, Kids Incorporated will be performing on the beach for the following week; setting up an instrumental performance of "Wipeout" followed by "Surfin' USA". Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Connie Lew - Connie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Kimberly Duncan * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Special Appearances *Thomas P. Lynch III *Nick Biller *Brendan R. Lynch *"And a Cast of Thousands" Guest Star *Tony O'Dell as Barney Songs *"(Love is Like a) Heat Wave" (Martha and the Vandellas cover; performed by Ryan) *"Fun, Fun, Fun" (The Beach Boys cover; performed by Kenny; Devyn, Stacy, Ryan, & Richie) *"Summer Days" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Kenny & Devyn) *"Circle in the Sand" (Belinda Carlisle cover; performed by Stacy; Connie; Devyn & Kenny) *"Surfin' USA" (The Beach Boys cover; performed by Ryan) Goofs *During "(Love is Like a) Heat Wave"; Ryan doesn't use a microphone until the bridge before the chorus is sung for the last time. *When "Surfin' USA" first plays at the end of the episode Stacy is seen moving the microphone in front of Ryan. Stacy then backs away from the microphone and begins to dance. *Stacy doesn't have a microphone when the gang sings "Surfin' USA". Near the end of the song Stacy can clearly be seen with a microphone. Trivia *Connie is not seen for the first few minutes, as she is mentioned as being at Surf City already. *"Fun, Fun, Fun" was previously performed in the 1984 episode "Funny Money". *Kids Incorporated sang "(Love is Like a) Heat Wave" in 1984's "Dance Palace" and 1985's "Decade of Hits". *Connie does't appear with the band when they sing "(Love is Like a) Heat Wave" and "Fun, Fun, Fun". *This episode was the 3rd of the 4 "special" episodes produced during Kids Incorporated's first 4 seasons airing on the Disney Channel. *This episode was also the first episode with an environmental theme. This would become a recurring theme at least once per season for the remainder of Kids Incorporated's run. *This episode marked the directorial debut of Moosie Drier (who plays Riley). *This episode is the 2nd of 3 involving a cousin of Riley's playing a major role in the plot, along with Season 2's "I Love You Suzanne" and "Richie in Love" later this season. *Tony O'Dell becomes the 2nd cast member of the 1986-91 ABC sitcom "Head of the Class" to make an appearance on Kids Incorporated (the previous season's "Win a Date With Renee" episode had Brian Robbins playing himself) *Richie doesn't have a microphone during "Surfin' USA". *Connie is the only member who didn't sing lead in "Fun, Fun, Fun". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 5 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Special episodes Category:Episodes directed by Moosie Drier